Cad Lackey
Cad Lackey is the secondary antagonist of the 2007 Disney live action film Underdog. He was portrayed by Patrick Warburton, who also played Kronk in Disney's The Emperor New Groove, Ken in DreamWorks' Bee Movie, and Blag in Disney's The Wild. Role Cad serves as Dr. Simon Bar Sinister's henchman and associate, He is first sent out to retrieve stray dogs for Barnsister to use to test his experiments on. Cad picks up a beagle named Shoeshine who used to be a part of the police force. Later he and Barsnister attempt to test a type of genetic experimenting on the Beagle. However, Shoeshine escapes and runs amok in the lab, causing a fire and accidentally becoming exposed to a variety of DNA concoctions and chemicals that Simon developed, which modifies his DNA and gives him the strength to break through the metal door to the lab. Cad then rushes to Barsinister's aid after witnessing the latter injured by a burning TV monitor. Simon then sends Cad out to find shoeshine. Cad shows up at the door of Jack Unger's house with posters of Shoeshine, but Jack is able to get him to leave without suspecting anything. Later, Simon and Cad find a new lair beneath the city in the sewers. then plan a robbery to get the funds they need to rebuild Simon's lab. Cad leads a band of thugs to rob a jewelry store, Shoeshine intervenes and saves the hostages as well as subdue the two hired thugs, though Cad escapes with some of the stolen goods. After several unsuccessful attempts recreate his serum Simon sends Cad to try and obtain a sample of Underdog's DNA, hoping to use it to recreate the serum. Cad disguised himself as an old woman in a dress and tried to act as if he was in trouble, Underdog did show up but Cad's attempt to capture Underdog is unsuccessful, but he does manage to obtain his collar, which has his name and address on it. Simon and Cad go to the house and kidnap Dan, making him believe they have Jack to subdue him, and force him to call for Underdog for help. Underdog quickly hears Dan's cries, and he and Jack go to rescue him, only for Simon and Cad to use both Jack and Dan as hostages to convince Underdog to give up his DNA. Not wanting his family to get hurt, Underdog complies, and Barsinister makes a whole jar full of pills that contain Underdog's super powers. Simon convinces Underdog to take an antidote pill, turning him back into a normal beagle, then feeds the super pills to three German Shepherds he obtained and trained. He and Cad leave the family trapped in the sewers, but thanks to Dan's experience from the police force, he is able to set everyone free and they take off after Barsinister with a hypodermic filled with the super power antidote. While Simon and the German shepherds take the Mayor hostage in city hall, Cad enters through the service entrance after receiving instructions to attach a bomb rigged with a mind control serum to the roof of the building. When Cad reaches the roof of the building and attaches the bomb to the roof he is caught by Molly and Polly who followed him inside, Cad wastes no time in tying Molly and Polly to the roof of the building beside the bomb. During a battle between Underdog and Barsinister Cad is knocked out and lands on the ground dazed and stunned, he and Barsinister are sent to jail in the end. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Pawns Category:Inmates Category:Comic Relief Category:Right-Hand Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Minion Category:Incompetent Category:Charismatic Category:Protective Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil